Snippets
by Cats070911
Summary: Three new ones added.. All usual disclaimers apply.
1. Dialogue only

"Hiya Sir."

"How are you?"

"Not too bad. Thanks for catching me."

"My pleasure Barbara. Did they say when you can leave?"

"Yeah, soon, but you go. I'll take a cab."

"You won't. You've had a shock."

"It was bigger than you think."

"The doctor told me. I said I was your partner. It was an easy mistake."

"Oh God! I'm so sorry. I had no idea, honestly."

"He said three weeks. It wasn't hard to work out."

"We were drunk and I was careless."

"Don't blame yourself. We were both there remember."

"I initiated it; a silly once off and now I've ruined everything."

"It was anything but silly! We weren't that drunk and we rather enjoyed ourselves as I recall. I could've said no Barbara, if I'd wanted to, and I much prefer to think of it as the first time. In fact I couldn't bear the thought of it being the only time."

"You don't have to be nice Sir. What do you want me to do?"

"You first. What do you want to do? I'll support any decision."

"I, I think I want to keep it but I don't expect anything."

"Give me your hand. I retrieved this from the bank vault last week. It's not how I planned to ask you but it's the right time. Will you marry me? It's something I want very much. The baby only makes it better."

"But I'm not what you want in a wife."

"You are, but more importantly you're what I need."

"Stop kissing me like that. I can't be objective...I shouldn't...oh Tommy...stop it...okay, okay I will. Now come back here."


	2. No dialogue

Tommy preened in front of the mirror. He admired himself from different angles and adjusted the tilt of his new black-framed glasses to achieve the result he sought then walked out of the men's room and back through the squad room towards his office. A few people seemed to notice but Barbara was not one of them. She had greeted him without even looking up. He hovered around her desk but eventually he had no excuse and went into his office slamming the door behind him.

An hour later she stormed in unannounced, chattering about a case. She looked at him and her jaw literally fell. She stared at him, her bottom lip tucked under her tooth. Tommy was studying her as if his glasses allowed him to see her for the first time. He walked around to the front of his desk and perched himself on the edge. They were gazing intently into each other's eyes and conveying a hundred thoughts in a language known only to them. A broad grin spread across his face and Barbara blushed.

A casual observer would think the room was warm. Their faces were flushed and Tommy had a sheen of perspiration on his forehead. Barbara was breathing heavily. Neither had even blinked, so intent was their focus. Tommy extended his hands towards her and she stepped forward and held them. Slowly he pulled her to him.

Their faces were only inches apart. His smile widened and his eyes softened into an loving expression that he reserved just for her. He raised his eyebrows and she nodded. He kissed her softly but his glasses bumped her cheek awkwardly. Still kissing him she removed them and tossed them onto his desk. Her arm went around his neck and she pulled him closer.


	3. Only thoughts

_There must be something useful in all this paperwork! How can you concentrate? You've been examining those papers for half an hour. Look at me Barbara. Please. Just a little peek...What the hell am I doing? I should either focus on the case or do something. I can't keep staring at you all night and grinning like a moron._

_Stop looking at me like that Tommy. You'd die if I ever called you that wouldn't you? I will one day just to unnerve you. Actually it would probably be a victory for you. Stop it! You're making me melt with that smile and you know it, you devil. You're not supposed to know how you affect me...I've read this page four times and I've still got no idea what it says! What's in your head? Some sort of clue would help...Ok enough! You do know I can see those beautiful eyes of yours staring at me don't you?...My head hurts and my neck. This case is stressful enough without you acting weird._

_Sore neck eh? Don't rub it, I can fix that...Yes, relax...let me relax you! Good? Do my hands feel as good as your neck feels? What if I do this?...Oh to hell with it! Oh my, your lips are so soft...Oh Barbara do you have any idea how much I love you? Let me show you...let me love you._

_Oh!...Ooo!...Oh! I had no idea you could do that or I'd've insisted on this before...You didn't just kiss my neck did you? Oh yes, you did!...Oh God no! Do I kiss you back? I shouldn't. Yes I should...Oh Tommy!...Why are you leading me to the sofa? Oh! We can't...we have to. Love me Tommy!_


	4. More dialogue

"I'm so sorry Barbara! I had no idea it was THAT sort of party!"

"Yeah, sure Sir. All your lot are kinky!"

"I'm not! People in love should only need each other and a little imagination."

"Yeah, see. Kinky stuff."

"I don't do kinky."

"That's a shame. I'll cross it off the list then shall I?"

"Now you're laughing at me."

"I was trying to laugh with you. I know you wouldn't have invited me if you'd known."

"I respect you, and us, too much for that."

"So you would have taken someone you don't respect?...I was joking! Do people really do that? Some of the apparatus looked anatomically impossible."

"I don't want to find out thank you."

"Sorry, I forgot, you don't do kinky."

"So you would?"

"Not really but it intrigued me why people need that sort of thing."

"They search for a way to feel alive because they don't in their normal lives. Then they need to go further to feel anything at all."

"That's deep!"

"Sorry."

"Stop saying that. What about dinner?"

"That's definitely not deep."

"I can be deep. How's this for size? Do you know what's it's like to have never had anyone love you? Do you know how often I would gave settled for kinky just to feel someone's touch? But in the end love isn't about sex, it's about feeling connected in a way that transcends everything else. I have that and I'm grateful."

"Did you just tell me you love me?"

"Sorry."

"Don't be! I was scared to say it because we have something pure."

"It could be a little less pure if you like."

"No, when we make love it will become more pure."

"We can skip dinner."

"Taxi!"


	5. More no dialogue

Barbara threw the Sunday paper into the bin. He was front page news with his arm around some bimbo who was all tits and teeth. She was not sure if we was angry with him for taking some gorgeous socialite or herself for declining his invitation. She had laughed at him when he asked her and she knew she had insulted him.

She retrieved the paper then drove over to his house and knocked on his door. The charity ball was last night and no doubt he had brought Bimbo home. They were probably upstairs at it right now. Too late, she had already knocked. If he answered she would have to bluff her way through.

He was already showered and had cooked breakfast. He opened the door and smiled then asked her in. She looked embarrassed to find him alone and he grinned to himself as he followed her down the hall. She was jealous! Well she had nothing to fear but she needed to understand how he felt.

Barbara assumed he was making breakfast for Bimbo and was surprised to see only one plate. Tommy was getting more from the fridge and was going to cook for her. She felt ashamed of her assumption and her behaviour.

Lynley smirked at her attempts to hide her real reason for coming over. Turning up had told him everything. He put his arm around her shoulder and hugged her. This time her hand slipped around his waist and she lent her head onto his chest. That was the only invitation he needed. His ferociousness shocked him as did her passion when she kissed him back.


	6. You're driving me crazy!

**Author's note**: This is for those who are driven mad when their partner' complain about their driving.

* * *

"Slow down!"

"Sorry Sir."

"You're drifting too far left."

"Sorry Sir."

"Don't brake so hard."

"Sorry Sir."

"Don't sit in the middle of the road. These country roads are too narrow Barbara."

"Sorry Sir."

"Push the clutch to the floor, you're not disengaging it properly."

"Sorry Sir."

"Careful! Don't tailgate. Keep further back in case you have to brake."

"Sorry Sir."

"Where did you learn to drive?...Barbara don't...what are you doing? We can't stop here, it's a lane way!"

"Look Sir, if you don't like my driving maybe you should get out and walk!"

"Don't be ridiculous, it's my car!"

"I know. What I don't understand is why you insisted I drive."

"I thought that would've been obvious!"

"No, it's not. You never let anyone drive your precious car. You tell me I have to and then you've done nothing but criticise. So no, nothing springs to mind."

"I wanted you to know how I felt about you."

"Even for you that makes no sense."

"I thought it would show you how much I admire you."

"By picking on everything? Seems your admiration for me as a driver is low."

"Not really but my admiration for you as a whole is extremely high."

"Good to know. So are you going to come around and drive?"

"No."

"Don't be like that. You started this not me!"

"I'm sorry! I was trying to tell you I am in love with you!"

"So making me drive tells me...what did you just say?"

"That I have realised I am utterly in love with you. I thought you understood when I gave you the key."

"How exactly?"

"I'm sorry...Is that clear enough?"

"Oh my! ...Almost."

"I can extend my apology."

"That I think I _would_ like!"


	7. The Old Couple

She was fascinated by the elderly couple sitting opposite her on the train. The man looked almost eighty. He was immaculately dressed and did not look like the sort of person who would catch the Tube. His wife by contrast was well dressed but slightly unkempt, as if she had the money to dress well but preferred to dress for comfort.

They were cuddling close despite the throng of bustling people milling around them. She noticed that they had matching wedding rings which had seen a lot of life. They seemed a sweet old couple still obviously very much in love. The man has his arm around his wife and she was resting her head on his shoulder. He gently kissed his wife's head then whispered something in her ear that made her blush.

The old lady turned and looked at her husband and his face out up with a mischievous grin that touched the heart of the woman watching. It spoke of love and desire and a life of shared memories. She reached up and wiped a tear from her eye.

The couple alighted at the next stop and the woman followed them from the carriage. They held hands as they walked slowly to the exit where she lost sight of them in the crowd. Seeing them together she knew what she had to do.

She hurried to her office and ignored everyone; stopping briefly to toss her coat and bag on her desk before marching straight into his office. Tommy looked up from his desk as she locked the door. He smiled at Barbara with his usual broad grin and she walked up and kissed him. Tommy's eyes shot open with surprise but then his arms encircled her as they kissed again. An hour later they emerged, smiling.


	8. Royalty

**Author's note:** Inspired by Tess. I had forgotten how useful these can be for small ideas.

* * *

"If I'd have known you were going to make me walk, I'd have worn joggers."

"We're almost there Barbara."

"We haven't even got past Buck House yet and look at that queue...ohhh no! You don't expect me to go in there do you?"

"You like the Queen."

"On my stamps, not to meet."

"Wait...come back Barbara! It's a ball, we probably won't even see her. Besides Charles is hosting."

"Oh of course that makes all the difference! You conned me Tommy and Judith convinced me to wear this damned...tutu."

"Barbara, we've been dating for months. I thought you were over this class issue. And you look beautiful by the way."

"Oh no my Lord, you can't sweet talk me this time. Stop looking at me like a forlorn Labrador! I don't have a title. I don't fit with these people."

"Marry me!"

"What?"

"Marry me and then you'll have a title!"

"Yeah, sure between here and the gate there are at least three vicars lined up. Don't be bloody ridiculous. Get up people are staring."

"It's not ridiculous. I knew the first time we made love I was going to propose. No wait, that sounds terrible. I knew I wanted to before that, since...well since the Thompson case. I have a ring in my safe; I was...waiting for the right moment."

"What, kneeling on the street in front of everyone is the right moment?"

"It is if you say yes."

"Get up."

"Well?"

"Yes damn it!"

"Oh Barbara, that makes me so happy!"

"Whoa!...You'll have us arrested for public indecency. I don't suppose that gets me out of this?"

"Not a chance!"


	9. Nightmares

Tommy woke with a start. He sat up, grasped his head and ran his fingers through his hair. Sweat beaded on his forehead and his tee-shirt was unpleasantly damp. His heart thumped against his ribs. He reached for his watch. It was only a bit after five o'clock.

He slowly slid back under the covers and pulled the duvet up to his neck. He was used to nightmares but not like this one. Barbara and Helen were hanging by their hands over the edge of a ragged Cornish cliff. He rushed up but could only save one. He hesitated, risking both of them falling. Barbara begged him to save Helen. Helen demanded he save her. Tommy reached for Barbara just as Helen plummeted, cursing him for always loving Barbara more. When he dragged her to safety Barbara told him he was a fool; she loved him but her guilt was too strong. Tommy tried to rationalise the dream but one fact was inescapable. He did love Barbara more than he had loved Helen and Barbara was very much alive.

He needed to know if his feelings were returned. As he padded down the hall of the hotel to her room he knew this could be a terrible mistake. He knocked and waited. Bleary-eyed and in nothing but an oversized tee-shirt Barbara opened the door, frowned, then stepped aside to let him in. Tommy gently reached out for her hand and told her awkwardly that he loved her but was scared. Her tear-filled eyes and nod emboldened him. His kiss was gentle but for the first time he could feel real love from a woman's lips. His anxiety and doubt fled as years of repressed love surfaced. They would be late today, very late.


	10. Tumbling

He did not see the ice on the road until it was too late. Frantically he tried to correct the skid but when he hit the side barrier of the road the car flipped. Everything moved in slow-motion. He was falling to the left towards Barbara. He heard her head bump the doorframe as his seatbelt cut painfully into his shoulder.

"I love you," he called above the squeal of brakes and crunch of collapsing metal. He did not mind dying but he needed her to know how he felt.

"I love you too Sir." She sounded calm and earnest.

For the first time in months Tommy desperately wanted to live. The car continued to roll and the roof dropped towards them. Glass strained and shattered and the car spun oddly before coming to rest on the passenger side.

"Barbara," he called, "BARBARA!"

Her groan reassured him she was alive. He was hanging down towards her. He unlatched her seatbelt then carefully undid his own, bracing his feet and shoulders so he did not fall onto her. He wriggled around so that he could force open the door with his shoulder. He pushed up relieved it opened. He pulled himself onto the side of his seat and carefully pulled a groggy Barbara up with him. He stood her on what had been the passenger door with her hands over his seat so she did not slip back while he climbed out. It took all his strength to lever her out.

She was conscious now and he held her tightly as he stroked her head. Her arms slipped around him and pulled him closer. Tentatively Tommy lifted her head and looked at her. "I meant it."

"Me too."

Their first kiss made the loss of his car inconsequential.


End file.
